Conventional exhaust pipe arrangements are designed so that the exhaust gases from each bank of cylinders pass through separate exhaust pipes to catalytic converters. However, these arrangements have the disadvantage that when temperature control is desired, such as rapid heating of the converters, it is not practical to provide a variable length exhaust path to the catalytic converter because of packaging issues.